elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Composure, Speed, and Precision
Composure, Speed, and Precision is a quest available in . It is an unmarked quest given by Angi at Angi's Camp where the Dragonborn must complete a series of archery tests by Angi. Objectives #Complete the first test #Complete the second test #Complete the third test Walkthrough After talking with Angi she will offer to train the Archery skill for free. The training takes place on a shooting range near her house. Angi will give the Dragonborn practice arrows to use on the targets, but some more can be found by her shack. The rules for training are: #Use practice arrows #Remain within the boundaries of the practice field. The training consists of four rounds. Completing all four rounds grants a total of six skill points in Archery. Also, after completing the fourth round, talk with Angi and she will reward you with her bow, Angi's Bow. First round: Composure The first round is based on composure. It requires shooting the nearest three targets without any time limit. Angi will give a demonstration while giving some insight on her background. There are three targets and every target hit grants 1 skill point in Archery. My father was rarely home, so it was my mother who actually taught me how to use a bow. She always said composure was the key to a successful archer. If you can remain calm, even in the midst of chaos, your arrow will most likely find its target. Second round: Speed Once the first round has been completed, talk to Angi to begin the second round. This round is based on speed. It requires shooting the same three targets of the first round, but in 8 seconds. Angi will again give a demonstration while recounting some of her life. She will signal then the start of the round after a countdown. Completing this round grants another skill point in Archery. "My older brother took me out hunting a lot when I was little. At the time, it was difficult to keep food on the table, let alone have enough left over to sell at the market. So whenever we came across more than one deer in a single location, it was imperative we kill as many as we could." "If you can learn to keep your composure and trust that each shot is true, then you should be able to quickly handle multiple targets." Third round: Precision This round is based on precision. It requires hitting the furthest target at the back of the range with no time limit. Angi will perform the shot first. It may be difficult to see the target due to the surrounding foliage. If in doubt feel free to walk over to the target at any time during the round. It may be helpful to use the Magelight spell to mark the target, so it can be seen better. Completing this round grants another skill point in Archery. "We've talked about speed and composure. Now we'll go over precision. Often times you won't be able to get as close to your prey as you'd like and you'll have to settle with a long shot. However, with such a long shot, it's more than likely that's the only shot you'll be able to take before your prey runs off." "OK, your turn. Try and hit that target way in the back, far behind the other three. Remember to take your time and make your shot count." Fourth round This round is based on all of the three previous skills: composure, speed and precision. It requires hitting all the 4 targets in 10 seconds. Again, Angi will show how it is done while giving some final words of advice. The Slow Time shout can be useful here by giving you more time to aim, though using the shout for the first three will take up the shout's duration so it is more advantageous to use it for the more challenging fourth target. Also, having Eagle Eye can be useful. Completing this round grants another skill point in Archery. In addition, speak with Angi after and she will reward you with Angi's Bow. "We've talked about composure, speed, and precision. Now it's time to use all three at once. I'm warning you now, this challenge will be quite difficult. It may take you a couple of tries, but that's what practice is all about." "Just remember everything I've taught you and you should be able to complete it." Trivia *Unlike normal skill trainers, the levels you can gain with Angi are not capped at a particular skill level, such as Master Trainers who will only train up to level 90. This makes it possible to train Archery to the maximum level of 100—if starting from Level 94. In summary, for players who seek to maximize Archery as fast as possible, this training is best left until they reach Level 94 as the subsequent levels would take much longer to train if done so in normal combat. *If the bow Zephyr has been acquired from the quest "Lost to the Ages" in , it can be used to shoot more arrows per round of practice, due to the inherent enchantment that allows the bow to be drawn 30% faster. This can be useful during the last two rounds, which are timed. The Bound Bow can also be used in this capacity, as it has a very fast fire rate by switching out the provided Bound Arrows for the Practice Arrows she provides. *As a good rule of thumb, lighter bows are a better choice here, since the bow's fire rate is inversely proportional to the bow's damage. However, heavier bows follow a much more linear trajectory and thus negating the need to compensate for gravity. See the Bows page for more information. *As well as being unmarked, this quest does not have any stages or objectives. Bugs * If a dragon attacks after you agree to start a training session, after the dragon's killed she will not go down to the target area, and you do not have the dialogue to request training anymore. * Save before starting her challenges. If you fire a non practice arrow during the challenges the shot will not count and Angi will say "Hey! Watch it!" She may then lock into this mode even after you use practice arrows. You will be unable to complete her challenges then. be:Спакой, хуткасць і дакладнасць ru:Спокойствие, скорость и точность Category:Skyrim: Side Quests